


no more runnin

by deereyes



Series: smile like you do [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pining, and super soft, but things are still happy uwu, implied eating disorder, uwu its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: hyunjin finally gets to meet felix





	no more runnin

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^^ in this part the pov switches sometimes, but it's on purpose lol also the tags are like a tw, because the sad stuff is HELLA IMPLIED and not really as in your face as in the last part.   
> n e ways get ready to uwu its soft  
> also this part and the last one have animal collective lyrics for song titles, ugh my mind

the weekend finally came, and hyunjin couldn’t possibly be more nervous.

he was in jisung’s car, mindlessly humming to some panic! at the disco song playing through the speakers on the way to the park, but his mind was running through the endless scenarios that could possibly happen. 

what if felix was a serial killer?

what if felix was in the mafia and was just trying to recruit him?

what if felix thought he was horrible?

what if felix hated him?

what if felix stole jisung from him?

 _tap tap tap tap tap_ he ran his moving fingers along his arms, feeling the bumps and ridges as he played to the sheet music of his mind. it was 2 pm, the sky was cloudy, but sunlight was still attempting to permeate the frigid weather.

“hey.” jisung interrupted his racing thoughts. 

hyunjin quickly pulled down his sweater sleeves. “yeah?”

jisung slowly turned down the radio, stepping on the breaks at the stop light. “things are going to go well, okay? and even if they don’t, that’s okay too.”

hyunjin sighed, and nodded. “i know.”

jisung reached a hand over to clasp it over hyunjin’s shaking and tapping one. “i’ll be with you, and if you need to leave, we’ll leave. i’m sure he’ll understand.”

hyunjin intertwined his fingers with the younger’s cold ones, relishing in the fact that jisung’s pulse was at a normal rate. jisung did take one of his many pills earlier in the day, but he seemed alert enough to drive.

he allowed himself to take a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds, and letting it go just as jisung sped up again. “i’ll be fine.” hyunjin saw a smile spread across jisung’s face. 

“i’m so excited, you have no idea.”

hyunjin allowed himself to smile as well. “then i guess we’ll have fun!”

jisung laughed, “of course!” hyunjin looked out in front of them. the park was only a minute away.

their plan was to meet up at the park, have lunch together at the chicken place near campus, then just see what happens after. hyunjin continued regulating his breathing. he could do this. 

hyunjin continued looking out the window as they parked outside of the entrance, seeing a boy with blonde hair sitting on a bench, looking at his phone. he was wearing an oversized gray and black striped t shirt with a black longsleeve shirt under it, skinny jeans and vans. _wow. he’s cute._

jisung followed his gaze and grinned. 

they unbuckled their seatbelts, and stepped out of the car, jisung locking it quickly. he grabbed hyunjin’s hand, leading him over to the bench. 

hyunjin held his breath, fingers tapping against his thigh. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5._

“felix!” jisung shouted. 

the blonde boy’s head shot up, a sweet smile spreading on his lips.

_shit._

hyunjin’s face heated up, jisung glancing at him and snickering quietly. felix stood up as they made it to his seat, pulling jisung in for a hug. “jisung! what’s up, bro?” 

jisung laughed, pulling away. “nothing much, just chilling.” 

felix giggled, and all the anxiety in hyunjin’s chest seemed to dissipate. the steam leaving their lips felt refreshing to watch.

jisung motioned towards him, “also, this is hyunjin!” jisung looked back at him, smiling softly. hyunjin smiled, putting a hand up in a wave. felix’s cheeks seemed to turn a little pink as he waved back. _might just be the cold._

hyunjin put his hand out for a handshake, “i assume you’re the felix jisung’s been talking about?” 

felix grinned, looking up at him as he took his hand. “yep, that’s me!”

as felix met his eyes, hyunjin could already see why jisung was so enamored with the foreigner. his accent, his smile, his voice, his laugh… _wow._

jisung looked between them, a smug look on his face. “so, shall we go?” 

this seemed to break them out of their trance, hands falling back to their sides. felix pocketed his phone, “sure thing!”

jisung led them back to his car. hyunjin turned towards felix. “wait, how did you get here?”

felix pointed towards the apartments by the park. “i live with chan and minho a few buildings down, it’s just a short walk.”

“ah,” hyunjin nodded. “we’re about a five minute drive away, since we’re in the university dorms.”

felix made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “yeah, you and jisung are roommates, right?”

“yeah, did he tell you?”

felix smiled again, looking a little forced. “yeah, he talks about you a lot.”

hyunjin noticed the change of expression. _what did i do?_

they made it to the vehicle, jisung opening felix’s door in the backseat for him. “what a gentleman!” felix feigned swooning, making the other two laugh. jisung moved to the other side of the car, opening his own door, and hyunjin doing the same. 

as soon as they were all sat inside the car and buckled up, jisung revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. it was a little quiet, save for the music playing over the speakers. this usually didn’t faze hyunjin, since jisung was usually silent when he drove, but he didn’t know what felix was thinking.

he looked behind him, and found felix staring at him. felix immediately glanced away, looking shy. hyunjin stifled a laugh, he was too cute. “so, felix,” he broke the silence. felix looked back at him. “are you in school right now?”

felix shook his head. “not yet, but i’m starting next semester at the university here.”

hyunjin nodded, “what do you want to major in?”

felix tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “probably dance, i always wanted to do something with that. how about you?”

hyunjin shrugged. “honestly, i have no idea.” 

jisung watched their exchange from the mirror, smiling to himself. it was honestly a blessing that today’s ending up going so well. he got worried about him being too far gone to even leave the house or hyunjin getting too much anxiety to even speak to felix. so far so good. 

they made it to the restaurant quickly, hyunjin and felix’s little conversations making short time fly by even quicker. jisung parked the car and pulled his key out of the ignition, making hyunjin and felix turn to look at him at the same time.

he laughed loudly, in the typical jisung fashion. “did you already forget that we’re eating?” felix blushed while hyunjin flicked jisung’s arm. jisung let out a grunt of pain, hurriedly rubbing the afflicted area. “damn! i was just joking.”

hyunjin huffed, “respect your hyung while we have guests!”

jisung rolled his eyes. “you weren’t saying that when-” hyunjin flicked him again, harder this time. 

felix watched this exchange with a confused look in his eyes. _what happened?_

jisung talked about hyunjin so much, felix was genuinely surprised when he said he wasn’t dating anyone. the way they acted with each other, jisung holding hyunjin’s hand while leading him over to felix’s bench, the soft looks they give each other, playful banter… it all just serves to confuse felix further.

he couldn’t deny hyunjin’s charm, the boy was stunning to look at and so far very kind and had a good sense of humor. he liked his fashion too, he never expected to find just a burgundy sweater and black pants so attractive. it may just be a front, but there was this air about the oldest that made him want to get to know him further. felix cringed internally, it was so easy for him to fall for someone.

they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car, entering the restaurant. almost immediately, hyunjin was greeted by noonas from the university asking what he was doing there, if he was free, etc. 

felix watched the situation; hyunjin’s eyes seemed to widen, his fingers tapping against his thighs faster and faster with each word the girls were spewing at him. jisung pulled him back towards them, telling the girls that he was busy. once again, confusing.

eventually, the girls left, making hyunjin sigh with relief. 

felix gestured to the door as they left, “does this happen often?” hyunjin nodded, looking tired as jisung just laughed from beside him.

jisung poked hyunjin’s arm, “our friends call him the ‘noona killer’. girls always come up to him even though it’s fairly known around campus that hyunjin will most likely turn them down.”

felix pursed his lips. “and why is that?”

hyunjin suddenly looked shy. “i don’t really… like girls, y’know?”

felix grinned, “same!” 

hyunjin smiled back at him. _score!_

jisung giggled, “finally, another gayby to add to my collection!” felix looked at him, face scrunched in confusion.

jisung burst into more laughter at the look on his face. “i’m like, one of the three people in our friend group that has a remote attraction to women. i’m bi.”

“oh, that makes more sense,” felix nodded. 

a waitress came up to them, seating the three of them at a booth, and take their order for drinks. felix noticed jisung staring at her for a little bit after they sat. then he turned his gaze to the other in front of him, and jumped in his seat as he found hyunjin staring at him.

hyunjin looked away, “i-i’m sorry,” he murmured.

felix’s cheeks heated up. “no, no it’s okay. i just wasn’t expecting it.” hyunjin looked back at him, a soft smile on his lips. 

felix felt like he was meeting jisung all over again, the butterflies in his stomach undeniable. he was worried him and hyunjin wouldn’t get along, but it seemed like they were going to become good friends. _maybe more._ he shook his head at himself, it was too early to be fantasizing like that. 

there was also another problem, felix also really _really_ liked jisung already, as well. jisung always made jokes about them being soulmates since they both spoke english, knew a lot of the same people, both were abroad, and their birthdays were only a day apart. those “jokes” did nothing but make felix’s heart flutter. 

he sighed, looking around the restaurant. he’ll save those thoughts for when he gets home and wants to complain to chan about something.

felix looked back as he heard jisung murmur something to hyunjin. he didn’t have good enough listening skills to completely understand, but he heard his name. that’s odd.

hyunjin was blushing, and jisung was smiling.

hm.

the waitress came back with felix’s diet coke and hyunjin and jisung’s sprites. hyunjin watched as felix downed his drink quickly, as if it was his meal. “liking the coke here?” he teased.

felix giggled, “i was thirsty.”

jisung snorted. “thirsty for that d.” 

hyunjin rolled his eyes as jisung and felix burst into more laughter. “god, why is everyone younger than me so embarrassing.”

felix poked hyunjin’s hand that was on the table. “you’re not even a year older than us.”

jisung nodded, “and you don’t even say anything when jeongin does something weird.” 

hyunjin shook his head, “jeongin is my son, okay?”

felix tilted his head to the side, that name sounded familiar. he rolled it through his brain a few times before he snapped his fingers, getting the other two’s attention. “does he come to 3rd every other day to order 2 large vanilla lattes with 3 shots of espresso at 10 pm, only to come back an hour later for another one while complaining about being single and failing art history?”

hyunjin and jisung cackled, jisung throwing his head back and hyunjin clapping his hands. 

“guess that’s the one!” felix laughed with them. 

jisung nodded, face looking pained, clutching his sides. “yeah, yeah, that’s him.” 

hyunjin was still laughing, “that’s the most jeongin thing i’ve ever heard.”

felix joined in their laughter, then the waitress came back.

“alright, so what do you want to order?”

felix watched jisung and hyunjin talk to her, still trying to figure out what he wants. 

she turned to him, “and you?”

he blanched. “uh, i’ll just have… um… do you have any salads?” hyunjin looked at him with a weird expression.

the waitress giggled, “yes, we have a side salad. is that it?” felix nodded, then she went back to the kitchen.

felix turned back to the others, only to find them staring at him. “what?”

jisung shrugged, “it’s kind of weird, we’re at _m.i.a chick_ and you got a _salad._ ”

felix’s eye twitched. “i’m just not that hungry right now.”

jisung pursed his lips, nodding, “i get that, no worries.”

light conversation made its way around the table, hyunjin and jisung getting to know more about felix and vice versa. the air around them was pleasant and hyunjin felt at ease. that was rare for him.

their food eventually came out, jisung’s chicken strips and hyunjin’s sandwich still steaming hot. felix’s small salad paled in comparison to the size of the other two’s food. however, felix looked at it like it was a feast.

hyunjin noticed this, biting the inside of his cheek. he always was observant, but he didn’t know if felix just had a small appetite or if there was something more going on. he shrugged the thought off, glancing at jisung. the younger was filling his cheeks with chicken, looking like a little chipmunk. _cute._

he had a little sauce on his cheek, which hyunjin quickly wiped off with his thumb. jisung paused his chewing, looking hyunjin in the eyes. their mutual fixation was broken quickly when hyunjin looked away quickly. 

felix stopped eating his salad after a few bites. 

the rest of the meal was fairly quiet, the two oldest stuffing their faces too much to be able to speak, and felix just jiggling his legs and watching them. it was so strange how much different people can eat.

after jisung finished his final piece of chicken, he sat back, groaning (felix’s heart did _not_ stop for a moment, it did _not_ ). “shit, i’m full,” he muttered.

hyunjin wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned against jisung’s shoulder. “my stomach hurts,” he moaned. 

felix just giggled.

“so, are you guys ready to go?” jisung spoke up. “i want to nap, like, so bad.”

felix and hyunjin nodded, the oldest looking like he was about to drop dead at any moment.

they paid then went back to the car, buckling their seatbelts and driving to chan and minho’s.

after a few silent moments, felix spoke up. 

“so, do either of you play any games?”

the car broke out into chatter. 

“league! i love league!” hyunjin’s voice pitched up as he expressed his love for the video game.

“i play overwatch! like all the time, when i’m not doing school shit.” jisung grinned, looking back at felix through the mirror. 

felix grinned, “i play both, i main akali and ana!”

“finally, an intellectual!” jisung practically screamed.

hyunjin groaned, “people like you make league hell for me!”

too engrossed in their conversation, they accidentally drove by the apartment building. 

hyunjin looked out the window, “wait, where are we?”

jisung looked around. “i think we missed it.”

felix sighed, “i’ve barely known you for a week and you’re already such a dumbass.”

jisung huffed, “hey… i mean… true.” he couldn’t defend himself.

hyunjin cackled next to him. it was 6 pm, the sun was setting and the sky was painted with vivid colors.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!!! i hoped you liked this part, my twitter is @hanbinlix if you wanna follow and chat !


End file.
